


Polar Convergence

by AWorldOfImagination



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Hero, F/F, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Gen, Order of the White Lotus, Red Lotus, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWorldOfImagination/pseuds/AWorldOfImagination
Summary: In a modern world, where the Avatar has been imprisoned for war crimes, peace has descended. At least that is what everyone believes. Behind the scenes the World Leaders have been battling a quiet enemy. One that has been slipping through the shadows building for the past years and has been making silent but deadly attacks. The enemy is ready and they are bringing war to every doorstep. Now the World Leaders have no choice, but to accept that without the Avatar, peace will evaporate and chaos will descend. But is the Avatar the weapon they want her to be? Or does she have minds of her own?
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Iroh II/Korra (Avatar), Katara & Korra (Avatar), Korra & Iroh II, Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra & Kya II (Avatar), Korra & Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/OC, Lin Beifong & Korra, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Asami Sato, P'li/Zaheer (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Pre-warning this is a modern/ contemporary version of Avatar. It is going to follow the third season of Korra with some obvious changes to follow the story line. This is going to be dark which means a lot of swearing, some dark topics, violence and gore. Along with this in the background will be a slow-burn Korrasami. The Korra you'll read about in this story is going to be very different. If any of these things are not appealing to you, then maybe this story isn't for you. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this first part!

The sound of polished shoes tapping against solid cement echoed at the scarcely lit security stop. A richly dressed man stood in front of the desk impatiently. Glaring down the long enclosed hall awaiting the arrival of news about passage through. He did not have to wait long. A flurry of crisp steps could be heard around the corner of the hallway. A highly ranked man in a sloppily put-together uniform approached the unimpressed man in a hurry, followed by two other lesser ranked uniformed men rubbing the exhaustion from their eyes. 

"President Raiko! My apologies, I was unaware that you were planning to visit at this hour. Especially, the lower part of the prison." The high ranked man popped a quick salute as he approached before gesturing to the other man to move ahead of him to begin the security check. 

The impatient man nodded at the salute," Warden. It is in all of our best interests to keep this visit as discreet as possible. That is why such secrecy was required." He turned toward the door expectantly while two burly men appeared from the shadows to flank him. The harried man wanted to continue his line of questions, but caught a dangerous look from Raiko and decided his silence would be more beneficial for his job.

He instructed his subordinates to pass him the card,swiped it, and led the president, his two bodyguards and his two men down another long corridor. At the end of the corridor is an elevator hidden behind two sets of sliding doors. The Warden typed in a code and waited for it to flash green. The first set of doors slid open. He placed his right hand on the scanner underneath the number pad. Then the second set opened to a space big enough to house all the men comfortably and then some. The Warden stepped aside to let the security guards pass through and then Raiko stepped in to middle with his bodyguards at his side. The Warden stepped in while rummaging in a secret compartment in his uniform for the key that will set the elevator in motion. Once he inserted and twisted it, the elevator began its rickety descent into an even lower level. The passengers of the death trap held their breath as they rode what could possibly be their last ride anywhere. The ride felt like a lifetime as it shook relentlessly. As the elevator came to a shuddering halt, everyone took in a breath of relief and regretted it instantly. The elevators had opened to release stale air, musty from a lack of use. The three visitors coughed to clear their lungs only to inhale more of the dust-filled air. The warden slipped out of the elevator without waiting for his guests to recover. The rest of the group rushed to catch up to the leader. Raiko looked to the side as they marched down another long corridor and noticed the endless rows of cells barred by heavy metal doors. Each door was swung wide open to reveal the empty space. Each step they took rang ominously throughout the hallway and bounced around in every room eerily disturbing the ever-present silence. At the end of the hall rested another heavy-set metal door, but this one was locked shut. The warden went through the same process of code and scanner which caused the light above the door to flash green and the alarm to loudly announce their presence. As the warden swung the door open, two guards jumped to their feet. The evidence of their lack of attention lay in the form of takeout containers and strawed drinks. These guards were slightly different from the two standing behind Raiko. The other guards had guns strapped to their hips, while these ones proudly wore bands around their arms showcasing their bending elements. One was red from fire and the other green from earth. The looks of surprise didn't stop them from saluting. After the warden gave them a sharp nod and promised them a lecture later, they stepped up to an elevator by their desk. There is only one reason anyone would ever come down here. Each one stood to the sides of the elevator pulling out a key each and inserting them into hidden compartments allowing the doors to slide open. Once the group forced themselves into the cramped area, the guards twisted the keys causing the doors to shut and the ride to descend. This unpleasant ride ended quickly with the opposite wall opening up to another secluded room. This one armed with two sleeping guards wearing different uniforms. These guards mainly wore white and were slow to attention. They saluted towards Raiko and glared at the Warden and his guards. 

"The President wishes to see the prisoner let us through." 

"It's the middle of the night -" 

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you." 

A heated pair of looks passed between the white guards and the Warden. They stepped back stiffly and marched past a one-way darkened window to a heavy set door. They simultaneously pressed their hands to the biometric pads and waited for the green flash. The door hissed as it opened leading to a short corridor. The two security guards grabbed a chair, a small table and an apparatus littered with chain, belts and buckles. They followed the white guards as they released the next door. 

When Raiko and his guards went to follow they were stopped by an arm across his chest. The Warden turned to Raiko with a small ugly smile meant to placate, but appeared mocking instead. 

"Mr. President, give them some time to prepare the room. In the meantime I'm gonna have to search you." 

Raiko stepped back with his chin up showcasing an air of authority. His guards slipped from behind and stared menacingly at the Warden. The man hurried to throw up his hands in a calming gesture. 

"Now now. I have no intention of insulting you, Mr. President. This is for your safety. We both know that this prisoner has a history of not following directions and is known to be quite unruly."

Raiko hesitated as he watched the Warden, a man never known for his kindness or for being worthy of trust. He sighed before stepping forward knowing that he had no choice, but to comply. In this place, he was under the Warden's rule. Raiko lifted his arms to the side as the Warden thoroughly searched through his pockets pulling out possibly sharp objects. He kept a sharp eye on the sly man keeping a count of everything that came out of his pocket and where it was stored. 

As the search began, Raiko could hear the sounds of shuffling on the other side of the glass. The grunts of four separate people made it through the darkness and past the thick-paned glass. It is followed by the sounds of a struggle and an exclamation of pain along with some swearing. After some time the noises through the window settled and were replaced by the hissing of the door and stomping footsteps. One of the security guards marched with a scowl on his face and his hand clutched to his chest, the other followed behind him with a dangerous-looking syringe he quickly stashed back into his uniform as he entered. The two white guards walked in behind them trying, and failing, to hide the grins and laughter from their faces. 

The Warden looked disapprovingly at the state of his men before turning to Raiko and flourishing his hand, "right this way Mr. President." 

Raiko was led into the room with an entourage of security surrounding him. The first thing he noticed was the single light bulb swinging from the ceiling illuminating his path to a rickety wooden chair set in front of a small square table. He sat down with caution and was instantly presented a glass of water that was placed on the table in front of him. He looked up to the sound of squeaking wheels and saw what could only be described as "contained". Every buckle was tightened and every chain kept in place by a sturdy looking lock. All meant to keep in place a person whose lolling head jerked from the movement of the apparatus. Despite all the old looking equipment meant to keep the person in place one thing was evident. The blue lighting of a technologically advanced collar glowing through all the leather and metal. 

The white guards moved her into the light and stared in concern at the drooping head waiting for a response. A muffled chuckle escaped from behind a muzzle as icy blue eyes moved to meet Raiko. Raiko stared in confusion because he knew the person underneath the restraints, but those eyes, he's never seen those before. 

"Well, lookie here! If it isn't the great Raiko here to see little ole' me!" The words were slurred, but the cackle behind it rang clear as day in the piercing silence, bouncing off the walls and ringing in the ears of the listeners. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" The apparatus pitched forward as it's occupant tried to bow. The white guards grabbed the sides trying to steady it as another cackle was released. 

Raiko continued to stare in confusion before clearing his throat and addressing the people around him, "Warden, the presence of you and your men are no longer needed. You can follow my bodyguards out of the room." The bodyguards stiffened and gave an uncertain look towards the prisoner across the table before following orders and moving towards the door. 

"But Mr. President, as I said before-" 

"The White Lotus guards are the only ones who need to be here. The presence of the rest of you is not needed."Raiko raised his chin, looking into the Warden's eye daring him to question his authority. The Warden glared back, unwilling to give up his command. He eventually looked away signaling his defeat and walked out of the prison cell like a petulant child followed by his security guards. 

"It's just you and me now, Raiko. And the rats. Never forget the rats." Raiko sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to let the fear show on his face. "Oh, don't worry so much. They're my friends now. They are the only ones that keep me company." A furrow slipped on to the prisoner's face before the gleam returned to her eyes and she leaned forward, "I used to be afraid too. Them with their beady red eyes and sharp teeth. Me with my supple flesh and no bending to defend myself. I made a deal with them, a little blood for some room to sleep. They're pretty good roommates. Keep to themselves, don't bother me too much. They can be really sneaky sometimes. Kind of like the one by your foot." Raiko jumped from his seat, ramming his knee against the table and sending the water of glass crashing to the floor. The White Lotus guards backed away from the table searching with their eyes. As the lightbulb above them swung from all the movement, the prisoner cackled at their fear. She leaned backward against the apparatus keeping her up. They watched as the swinging light showed the truth. They had been fooled for the prisoner's amusement. 

Just as the laughter came, it left abruptly being replaced by an eerie and cold silence. The joy was gone from those eyes. They stared wide, open, and hungrily at their prey, Raiko. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right this very moment." Ice-blue drilled into Raiko from behind locks of wiry brown hair, long and wild. 

Raiko released a soft breath before gathering up his courage," Avatar Korra the world needs you. You were right, I was wrong."

Korra pulled her head back to let out a muffled guffaw, "Of course I was right! How long did you think you could survive without me?" 

"The world has changed in the past 6 years. Some good, most bad. Things we just cannot handle without you. We need your help." Raiko valiantly tried to meet Korra's eyes, but as he talked he watched cruelness spread through her visible features like a disease. Slipping through the medicated haze. By the end, he was forced to look away. 

Korra leaned forward trying to force him to meet her eyes. The White Lotus guards grabbed her to stop her from tipping, but she kept pushing against her restraints. "After all that you've done to me, why should I help _you_?" Her whisper carried like a sharp winter's breeze, cruel and unyielding. 

"The Avatar's duty is to the people," Raiko meekly replied preparing for the backlash as he said it. 

"Oh yeah? Now _you're_ going to tell _me_ about my duty? I served you assholes for years and what did I get in return? Torture? Suffering? Pain? _You_ were the one who stuffed me in a hole deeper than my grave." Korra's tone became deeper and piercing, filled with enough rage to cause the White Lotus guards around her to flinch away in fear. 

Raiko jumped up from his seat," I'll have you released in a week. We will speak more about this, then." He quickly made his exit and walked quickly towards the door, too afraid to look back. 

"Raiko. Raiko! You were always a coward! Turning your back and running. Come back and face me! I’m not done with you! You piece of -”

Raiko slammed the door behind pushing his back against it. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs and his chest heave. A single drop of sweat slipped from his hairline and slowly descended down his forehead. Raiko reached for his handkerchief, patting his pockets and coming back empty. He swiped his hand against his head and one last thought crossed his mind. 

_What have I gotten myself into._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiko's plan is moving towards Step One, but is his subject going to be as compliant as he wants her to be? His concern about the Avatar may not only be his own, once she is released from her cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I never expected such a welcoming response. I really appreciate all the responses. For those of you who had questions, I'm sorry I can't say much without spoiling too much. You might find some answers in this chapter. If not, you'll just have to wait! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter turned out to be much longer then I anticipated. Enjoy the next chapter!

The swelling heat did nothing to calm the bouncing nerves in the locked SUV. Cool air fought to pour from the vents while legs jumped anxiously waiting for any form of news. The handheld radio crackled, catching everyone's attention, before lamely falling silent once again. 

"I'm so excited!" 

"Bolin, please."

"Oh, come on! I know you are too." 

Mako sighed for the umpteenth time. This was the same conversation that had been on repeat since breakfast. He swiped a drop of sweat making its way down from his perfectly set hairline and refused to comment.

“I mean it’s the Avatar! Could you imagine we would ever get the chance to meet her?” Bolin continued without prompting. No amount of silence from his companions was going to stop him. “What do you think her favorite color is? Or her favorite food?” Bolin gasped loudly and slapped his hands against his face dramatically. “Do you think we will get to see her costume? Do you think she’ll let me try on her mask if I asked really politely?”

“Bolin! For spirit’s sake, focus. Can you be serious just for a moment?”

“I am serious! I’m always serious. I always wanted to know what it was like wearing a superhero costume. I mean it can’t be cooler then my Nuktuk costume, but-”

“Bolin,” A calm voice interrupted from the driver’s seat,” It is exciting to meet the Avatar, but we can’t forget our mission. And Mako loosen up a bit, we’re going to be fine.”

“Loosen up? This is an important mission, we can’t mess up! Chief Beifong specifically said so.”

“Chief Beifong also said we are her best team and she trusts us. Besides this just an escort mission, we’ve done plenty of them.” Asami turned back to staring out the front window of the black SUV that had been standing on the empty roundabout outside the super-maximum security prison. She had been staring at an armored SUV in front of her and could see another one in her rear-view mirror. 

Though Mako had simmered down from his rant, Asami could see a scowl imprinted on his face as he stared out his side window. Bolin, on the other hand, had gone back to his daydreams about the Avatar albeit silently. The tension in the car hadn’t subsided, but was just sitting silently in the background. The heat wasn’t helping as it ground on their fraying nerves mercilessly. Asami reached her hand up to raise the AC and from the corner of her eye she saw the bouncing leg of the occupant of the passenger seat.

“Opal, you good?”

Opal’s head snapped away from the window to look at Asami, “Uh yup, I’m good.” She smiled at Asami, but her leg never stopped bouncing and her hands joined by fidgeting. 

Asami softly placed her arm on your shoulder, “Hey, what’s on your mind?”

Opal huffed out a breath, “I’m just nervous.”

“You are going to do fine. This isn’t your first mission.”

“I know but it is my first big one. Plus, my aunt specifically assigned us for it.”

“Opal-” A sharp buzz sounded from the back seat and interrupted Asami’s reassurance. The group jumped at the obnoxious noise pushed into the forced calm of the SUV.

“Alpha Team, what’s your status?”

Mako raised the radio to his mouth and responded in his most professional voice, “Alpha team reporting. Status is all clear. We’ve been primed and ready for a while.”

Ignoring the last remark, the voice on the other side marched forward, “Prepare for drop off. The package is on the move and arrival is imminent.”

Everyone’s guard went up instantly. Mako took the lead as he usually did, “Stay sharp. I’ll step out to collect the package.”

“You mean the Avatar.”

“Yes Bolin, the Avatar. Now stay focused.” Mako quickly jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. Asami could hear Bolin jumping around in the backseat with excitement. A group of heavily armored men with their guns poised came marching out of the building. Behind them marched a group of White Lotus guards with the main goal of this mission. The “package” was surrounded on every side by towering people. From her view in the driver seat Asami couldn’t catch a single glance of the Avatar. From inside the car, the trio could hear Mako and the guards exchange some words. The wall of people only split once the door opened. A hunched over figure was shoved into the car and Mako swiftly followed after. Mako and Bolin caged in the prisoner with their bodies. The armored guards split off and moved towards the Black SUV in front and the White Lotus guards moved towards the SUV behind. 

There wasn’t much to the figure in the backseat. At least not much that Asami could see from the rear-view mirror. The Avatar was covered by an oversized, faded, fraying and grey hoodie with the hood part covering all of her top half. Even when Bolin tried to peer through, at Mako’s disapproval, he couldn’t see beyond the shadows. The presence of an orange prison jumpsuit was made visible on her legs. There was barely any movement coming from the figure which made Asami concerned about breathing. The only noises were coming from the scuffing of some heavy and clunk leather shoes and rattling of some obviously metal cuffs binding the prisoner, but hidden under the hoodie. The only noticeable thing about the Avatar was a blue light glowing from under the shadows of the hood, through the sleeves of the hoodie and the bottom of the pants. 

Something about the light ticked in Asami’s head like she had seen it before, but she couldn’t place when or where. She continued to search her memory for the answer, but was pulled from her reverie by the calling of her name.

“Asami...Asami! Did you hear what I said? You’re going to drive to the dock where we will board a private ferry that’ll take us to the Air Temple. Understood?” Asami nodded sharply as she brought herself back to her mission. 

_ Dock, ferry and then Air Temple Island. That’s not too hard is it? _

\--------------------

Getting across Yue River on the ferry was simple enough. Dragging the sagging body of their prisoner up a spiraling tower on Air Temple Island was also pretty easy. Dealing with the oppressing awkward silence in the office they stood in as a group of people stared down at the slumped over lump seated on the couch was harder than it should be. 

Raiko, who sat across from the sleeping figure, had made sure a coffee table had separated them. He was one of the many staring at the Avatar as if he expected her to jump up and raise hell. He clapped his hands together and leaned back into his couch assuming a dominant and professional position, “Well, we should get started.” 

He nodded his head and an armored security guard stepped forward. He moved toward the Avatar and passed the two White Lotus guards standing by her. He grabbed her hood and roughly pushed it downwards. From behind, Asami could only make out long brown hair and a metal collar with blue lights. The sight of the collar gave her shock. She was very familiar with it, after all it was the creation of her father. 

_ Spirits, is that how they have been controlling her? That Equalist torture trap?  _

The collar was a product of Hiroshi Sato before he faced incarceration at the hands of none other than the Avatar. The irony of the situation did not sit well with Asami. It had been used to control the powers of benders with pain.

The guard shifted the collar up an inch and jabbed the syringe into the prisoner's neck. The first reaction was a jerk of pain. He pushed the strange colored fluid straight in and ripped the syringe back out. Then came the clenching and shivering of muscles. Her body jerked forward and a loud growl came rumbling out. A hand jumped to her neck and came back with a splotch of blood. Her head swung and ice blue eyes swept her surroundings like an injured wolf on high alert. 

From President Raiko's side stepped out Chief Lin Beifong. She crossed the distance in a few steps and crouched down in front of the Avatar. 

"Hey, hey, hey. Korra it's me. It's alright kiddo your safe." The Chief knelt in front of the girl with the softest look, Asami or anyone has ever seen on her. Asami could feel Opal stiffen next to her in shock. The Avatar's head snapped up to meet the Chief's soft green eyes. The Chief reached her hand and placed it gently on the Avatar's back. "It's OK. I'm right here. This is Air Temple Island. You're safe here with me." At the sound of the words, the guarded girl's muscles relaxed an inch. 

Blue eyes slowly moved from green eyes to their surroundings. They swept around before landing on the man sitting across the coffee table. At the sight of the man a dangerous smirk split Korra's face. 

"Raiko! It's always a pleasure to see you stressed and suffering, but why am I here?" Korra jumped back in her seat and lounged as much as her restraints allowed her. 

"I told you I would have you out in a week and I kept my promise." Raiko swiftly ignored the taunt and got straight to business to show control. Korra tilted her head to the left and raised a brow in confusion. "You don't remember our conversation a week- Forget it. The point is that, as much as I hate to say it, we need your help."

"Why would I ever help you?" 

Chief placed a hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "Korra, listen to him before you say anything." At the words, Korra rolled her eyes and lifted up her wrists. 

"How am I supposed to listen with these stopping me?" All paired with the biggest pout and puppy dog eyes. All very fake, obviously. 

"What do your cuffs have to do with using your ears?" 

"Pwease? They really hurt. I promise to behave."

"Ugh, why are you like this?" Lin said before sticking her hand out towards the armored guards standing to the side. They stared at her and then at each other. The Chief gave them her most intimidating stare until a guard hurriedly passed over the keys. 

"Come on, Lin. Hurry up! I promise I won't bite. Well only if I don't like you." Korra gave a sly wink at her White Lotus guards who were trying their hardest to keep a straight face at her antics. 

"What are you, a dog?" Lin said disgruntledly as she kneeled down to reach all the locks trapping Korra. 

"Woof, woof," Korra replied as Lin reached her wrists and only received a glare in return. Once the hoodie was shed and the chains released, Korra sat back throwing one leg over the arm of the couch and began rolling her sleeves up. In this position her last restraints were on full display, the metal collars binding her neck, arms and legs. 

The vein bulging from Raiko's forehead became prominent as Korra gave him a wicked grin. "Comfortable?" He asked through clenched teeth. The only response he received was a nonchalant shrug. "Then let's get to the main point. All four nations are under attack. Specifically, the leaders are being targeted. We already know who is behind it, the Red Lotus." 

Korra began swinging her hanging leg and met Raiko's stare lazily. "A year after your imprisonment, the four captured members escaped. That's when the attacks started. At first, they were small and quiet, but now it's gotten out of hand. They are trying to make their presence known openly. We've been trying to keep it under wraps to avoid mass panic, but that has become harder to do. We need your help Avatar Korra. Only you can end this."

Silence in the room was deafening. Those who didn't know of this news were shocked and those who did stood defeatedly. Raiko's whole body was tense as he waited for a reaction. Once he realized nothing was coming he reached for the glass of water in front of him waiting for the information to be processed. 

Korra, on the other hand, wasn't so worried, her focus was elsewhere, "You want me to help you, but you won't even give me a single glass of water." 

Raiko paused before touching the glass. "That is what you're worried about? People are losing their lives and you're worried about a glass of water?" 

"Well, I can't think much when I'm thirsty."

Raiko grabbed the glass in front of him angrily, "Do you realize what this could mean? This could start a war! Without the leaders, we could lose everything." 

"I always knew you'd be a disappointment Raiko. What would you ever do without me? You are useless, hopeless, and incapable of doing anything correctly. Of course those prisoner's managed to outsmart you, did you actually think you had a chance?" 

"I am the President of the United Republic. I was the one who made reforms for nonbenders. I was the one who brought the peace you couldn't. I brought in justice and put you in jail." Raiko indignantly huffed and shook the glass in his hand around in anger. 

"And look where that got you? Fancy words will only get you so far. If we sit here trying to talk about our dicks, even you know whose would be bigger." 

Raiko slammed his free hand down on the table, "I fought to have you released. The others didn't trust you.  _ I _ am the reason you are here! You  _ will _ listen to me. You will do as I say or I will send you back into that hole!"

Raiko lifted the glass in his hand to finally take a drink when it was ripped an inch from his face. The sharp movement was followed by the sound of dangerous buzzing. The people surrounding Korra jumped away. The glass was now in her hands and her restraints shined white with electricity. The room had become still and frigid. The pair of ice blue eyes that peaked out from behind lanky hair were becoming frighteningly close to white. 

Korra's voice carried through the room, piercing every occupant. "You think you can threaten me. Need I remind you who I am? You came to me. Groveling for  _ your _ life. This was never about war or dying people. This has only ever been about you.  _ Your _ reign,  _ your _ power and  _ your _ life slipping out of your control. I don't owe you anything. You need me, but I don't need you. I'll gladly stand to the side and watch all of you get slaughtered like animals. I'd do it myself if I could. So, if you and your friends want to live you'll get one thing through your thick head. You. Don't. Own. Me." The glass came crashing into the table shattering it and causing everyone to duck as glass and water splashed everywhere. 

Korra stood up, her eyes boring into the man across from her. Lin stood up as well, carefully approaching the infuriated woman. "Korra let's just talk about this calmly. The president understands your position. That's why he wants to offer you a deal." 

Korra relaxed minutely, "What kind of deal?" 

"To shorten your sentence." 

"Hmm," Korra paused, tilted her head to the right and then shrugged,"I'll think about it." Korra nonchalantly walked away from the conversation. Raiko unfroze from his terror and rose up to confront her, but was stopped by the Chief.

“She can’t just walk away while we are talking.”

“Give her some time to cool down. I think we all need time to cool down,” Lin tried to reason. 

“This is of the utmost importance! We can’t prolong this discussion any longer-”

“I understand, but-”

“Let me talk to her.” A voice sounded from the back of the room. A new voice that didn’t appear as confident as its statement. 

“No Tenzin. You stay the hell away from this. The farther you stay away from this the better. For her and for you.” Tenzin backed away as Lin stepped into his space in anger. “After everything you’ve done to her. It’s better if you just mind your own business.” Tenzin continues his retreat, but Lin’s harsh glare doesn’t go away.

The main focus had shifted from the Avatar to the confrontation happening as the chief tried to calm the indignant President while staring down the recoiling leader of the Air Nation. Asami watched as the Avatar drifted away from the crowd. Korra moved towards the open window that allowed a fresh summer breeze in to counter the overcrowded office that was stiffening with tension and heat. She leaned against the side of the window, her head tilted to the right. Asami watched as she faded into the background by removing her presence from the intense conversation in the middle of the room. But she hadn’t drifted from Asami’s mind. She watched the Avatar’s movement and began to unconsciously move towards her. 

From far away, Korra seemed relaxed and uncaring, but as Asami approached her carefully she noticed the stiffness in her body. The raised shoulders, the tensed muscles and the furrowed brow were only noticeable to Asami. The Avatar’s eyes were focused on a far away point along the horizon, she was so deep into her mind she didn’t notice Asami approaching or the breeze pushing past her body. Her head was tilted to the right and she was lost to the world around her. 

Asami, on the other hand, was lost in her.  _ Who was this unhinged woman? Everyone claimed she was supposed to save us, but the only person she thinks about is herself. Is this the Avatar Bolin was so excited about? She's nothing like the stories. She's nothing like I imagined.  _

Asami now stood behind the Avatar, suspicious and ready for an attempted escape. From here Asami could see her blue eyes the color of the deep ocean murky from its environment, thoughts and emotions swirling in them like a maelstrom. Her head was tilted to the right as if trying fiercely to catch a specific sound. One moment her eyes are twitching from side to side as if searching for information on a board only visible to her the next moment her neck snapped straight and her deep blue eyes returned to the present. Her brow remained furrowed, but her shoulders relaxed and she released a breath of defeat. An uncertain frown stretched across Korra’s face as she spun on her feet and slipped past Asami without even acknowledging her presence. Asami flinched back at the sudden change, tensing up in confusion and reached for her holster. She moved past murmuring so softly Asami only caught part of it, “...you fools. What have you done, you’ve..” Korra slinked over to her seat and fell right back into it and threw one leg over the arm while resting her head in her hand on the other arm. 

“Alright, I’ll help you.”

“You will?” Raiko jumped in surprise and hope before clearing his throat and regaining his composure. “I mean, yes of course you will.”

Korra gave him an unimpressed glare, “You’re going to need all the help you can get. If they are like anything like Unalaq then you'll be screwed without me.”

“Unalaq? What does he have to do with this?” Lin questioned, surprised at the mention of the man.

“What? What do you mean?” Korra eyes flitted from one confused face to another making their way around the room. Korra moved from her relaxed position and pushed forward and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Unalaq, was part of the Red Lotus. Why do you think he moved from controlling the Southern Tribe to the United Republic?” The shock was apparent on every face in the room. Korra flicked her hand and continued, “Anyway, I’m going to ignore your incompetence in not investigating the issue. The plan was simple, the Northern tribe is known for their army and the Southern tribe was an easy target. His job was to move from one nation to the next using his army until he grew strong enough to attack the Earth and Fire Nation. Then he would liberate them all from their leaders. At least that was what was supposed to happen until he became too power hungry and lost his way.”

Pointed stares from every corner of the room fixed themselves on the Avatar, but she remained unfazed and held her head high. “They're going to follow the same plan. Target the leaders. None of you are safe. They’ll crush you like the ants you are.” Raiko glared at the comment. “It’s the truth. You’re all sitting ducks in your positions and they’ll knock you off with a single arrow between your eyes. You’ll never know what hit you.” Korra solemnly stared into Raiko’s eyes like a doctor delivering bad news. The humor had slipped from every part of her frame. “The prowess of every member of the Red Lotus is beyond anything any of you have seen. They are ruthless and precise in their teachings. You waited too long to make a move. This is an uphill battle we may not win. Even with me.” The silence in the room was deafening at the dark look into the future. The hopelessness of the words seeping into every person in the room leaving the air in the room dark and heavy. “I’ll fight anyway I can. I have no choice. The stakes have raised to a whole new level. I’ll fight or die trying.” Korra’s hands were intertwined in front of her face, but were unable to hide the unreadable swirl of emotions in her eyes. 

Raiko cleared his throat while swiping a drop of sweat in an attempt to reclaim his composure. “Well, you will need to make a journey to all the leaders. First, you will have to prepare for the journey. Master Tenzin was kind enough to allow you a place to stay on his island. You will have a week to prepare before you begin your travels.” Raiko quickly spouted out his spiel before rising from his chair. His face was filled with panic. “I must make preparations for the future.” He tipped his head forward quickly before heading out of the cramped office followed by his trusty security guards.

Korra’s eyes tracked his fidgety movements sympathetically. Her expression went neutral, her back stiffened, and her nose turned upwards as Tenzin timmedly approached her. 

“Your room in the dorms has been prepared for you. Everything is the same. Food is served in the dining hall and the training areas are open to you so you can...regain control of your bending.”

“There won’t be much bending with these,” Korra lifts her wrists up for everyone to see. “Not that they can stop me, but the shocks can get a little annoying.” Lin motioned to the armored security guards and they reluctantly handed over a small remote. They were grateful when they were dismissed from the stuffy room. The White Lotus guards stood relaxed by Korra’s side. 

Lin held the remote up for everyone to see,”You will only be allowed free of your restraints when training.”

Korra squinted,”I thought you trusted me?”

“This isn’t about trust. It’s about safety, specifically yours. It’s been years since you’ve had control over your powers. We want to avoid any unwarranted...accidents.” Korra frowned at the statement, but conceded the point with a nod. For now. 

“Then, I’ll lead you to your room.”

“No you won’t.” Lin glared daggers towards Tenzin causing him to physically step back. He raised his hands in a placating manner quietly retreating out of the room. Korra grinned at Lin, while she rolled her eyes at Tenzin’s disappearing form. Lin reached her hand out to Korra who clasped it and used it to get back on her feet. The White Lotus guards fell in behind the two. Lin motioned to Mako, Bolin, Asami and Opal as she exited the room and they moved from their positions against the wall and joined the group. 

The walk to the dorms was long and involved many sneaky shortcuts in order to avoid revealing Korra’s presence on the island. They eventually reached a long hallway aligned by circular windows on the right. Outside the noises of multiple benders training could be heard. Korra came to stop in front of one such window. The setting sun lit up her face as she gazed wistfully at the window. Everyone stared curiously at the Avatar as she remained lost by the window.

Finally, the Chief broke the awkward silence, “What are you looking at?”

“The reward for all my pain and suffering. Seeing all this makes me realize, maybe it was worth it.” Lin features soften and she places a gentle hand on Korra’s shoulder leading her away from the window down the hall to the end of the corridor. 

She quietly slid the door of the last room open and shepherded Korra into the room. Korra stepped in surveying the room and running her fingers through a newly set layer of dust across every surface. After a quick peek into the bathroom she turned and pulled open a wardrobe in the corner of the room. In there lay only one item, a wooden staff. Korra pulled it out and began swinging it around and thumping it against the floor.

“I can’t believe they actually kept this. Especially the room”

Lin shifted slowly into the room and slumped down onto the bed, “Yup the only room upgraded to have a bathroom made just for the Avatar. And the staff, “ Lin said with a gesture of her chin, “It holds too much significance to just throw away.” Korra nodded her head in agreement before sliding down to sit under the window in between the wardrobe and the bed and crossed her legs. She placed the staff in her lap and began to unwind the top part of her bright orange jumpsuit. She tied the sleeves around her hips leaving her in a white tank top. She began running her fingers across the staff searching for old and new marks. Fortifying her weapon and also taking a step into the past memories attached to it. 

Lin let the silence settle before turning to signal to the four people standing outside the open door. They stepped in and the White Lotus closed the door behind them taking up their guarding positions. “These four are going to be your guards. Their main purpose is to keep you safe, so they’ll be with you throughout your mission.” Lin turned around to the four standing at attention, but with confused looks on their faces. “You are to never leave her alone. Everywhere she goes, you go.”

“Aw Lin, you got me babysitters! You really shouldn’t have.” Korra sarcastically replied while rolling her ice blue eyes.

“This is the only way Raiko will allow you to roam freely. I would do it myself, but I have responsibilities here that can’t be ignored.” 

Mako raised his voice, “Ma’am, not that we are not grateful for the opportunity, but we weren’t prepared nor informed about this.” 

“There is nothing to worry about. This mission is simple. You watch over Korra and Korra will take care of the rest.”

”I have some worries,” Korra said while raising her hand. “What makes you think these guys can keep up with me? They're just going to get in my way. I can take care of myself, I always have. I don’t need them.” 

Lin slapped a hand down on her thigh, “I’m not giving you a choice Korra. This is how it’s going to be and you're just going to have to deal with it.” Korra responded with a childish pout and glare before crossing her arms across her chest. Lin turned to the four who stood looking unsure, “These are the 4 of my best officers from the special forces division. Major Mako, Captain Asami Sato, Lieutenant Bolin and Lieutenant Opal Beifong.” Korra’s eyes disinterestedly followed as the member was named following Lin’s pointing finger. Each one stood tall and puffed out their chest as they were named.

The only name that stuck out to her was the last one, “...Beifong, huh? I guess things have changed in the past 6 years.”

“Not as much as you think,” Lin said grumpily, “I’m just fulfilling my responsibility.”

Opal watched the exchange in confusion and then disappointment. She stared at the Avatar as if trying to mentally figure out a puzzle. 

“Anyway, get up and get cleaned. We’ll have your first meal in this room.” Korra raised a brow. Lin raised her hands, “It’s only to avoid all the commotion that will start. I’ve already had to bar the kids from coming to see you.”

“Aw Lin! You do have a soft spot for me!” 

“No! It’s just a precaution.” Korra snickered, but dropped the topic. Lin stiffly stood up from the bed and shuffled everyone out of the room.

“Chief, shouldn’t someone be in there with her?” Mako questioned hesitantly.

“No. Stay out here and make sure no one tries to come in.” Lin said before briskly walking away. 

“Wait! But why us?” Lin’s only response was a wave of her hand as she disappeared down the hall. 

“Oh my gosh! Did you just hear that! We get to be with the Avatar!” Bolin exploded with all of his excitement. “I’m so excited! This is gonna be so cool. We get to go on a super secret mission!

Mako rubbed his forehead in frustration and muttered, “It’s not going to be a secret very long if you keep yelling about it.”

Bolin ignored Mako, “Did you see the Avatar! She’s so pretty and cool! In the, like, mysterious brooding way.”

“Is that all you can focus on? Not the fact that we’re being forced to protect a murderer!” Mako finally burst with frustration. He pushed his hand through his hair ruffling his perfectly gelled style. 

“Calm down, she’s not a murderer.” The female White Lotus guard piped up.

Mako spun around to the guard, “Did you miss the part where she murdered a prominent world leader?”

“Oh please, we’ve all done it. When it comes down to us or them we have to make a choice. No one is proud of it. We do what we have to. No one knows what actually happened except her.” The female guard defended loudly before muttering, “Besides, I promise she’s paid the price for all of her actions.”

Asami intervened before Mako could retort, “This opportunity goes beyond protecting the Avatar. If we believe what the President said, the whole world really is in danger. To be honest, I don’t understand all of this either, but the Avatar is the only one who can save us and the Chief believes we can make that happen. If there is any chance we can stop this before it starts, then we should help.” Mako sighed in resignation.

The male guard spoke up as well, “I know you’ve probably heard all the rumors about Korra. The truth is she isn’t as bad as they make her. She’s just in a tough position, being the Avatar isn’t easy. The stuff she’s gone through, many wouldn’t wish on their enemy. Korra has no choice, but to protect herself. She may come off as tough and annoying, but she has a soft heart. Give her a chance and please keep her safe. The world really does need her. In more ways than even she knows.” The corridor went quiet at the request. It was genuine and held more care than they expected by a guard. 

As the group processed everything said, Lin reappeared from her trip to the dining hall with a tray heavily laden with food. By the time she approaches the entrance to Korra's room, the White Lotus guards have already slid them open for her. She enters to Korra sitting in the same position she was left in, but it was evident she had cleaned herself up as Lin had told her. Her clothes were tidied up and her hair was put into a messy bun at the back of her head. Lin handed the tray to Korra who placed it down on the ground with her and began setting everything up. The Chief turned to her four subordinates and motioned for them to follow her in. 

"We have much to discuss." Lin said as she settled down next to Korra. The group stood in a line in front of the door as they were addressed, "I chose you four because I trust you, so don't make me regret it. This mission is going to be like nothing you've seen before. You'll be against enemies far more competent than any in your past. You must be prepared for anything and everything. But most importantly-"

Lin was interrupted by the sounds of talking outside the door. The sounds escalated to some scuffling before the doors were pushed open and a tall woman pushed her way past the group of four to stand in front of Lin and Korra. 

Korra, who had been focused on the plethora of food in front of her until that moment, raised her head from her first bite at the interruption, “Kya!”

The other woman replied with a big smile, “Korra!”

“Kya.” The excitement from the interaction was dissipated by the disapproval from Lin. 

“Lin. Tell the guards outside that they can’t stop the daughter of the former Avatar from seeing the current Avatar.”

“I thought I told you to wait. I don’t want to overcrowd her with familiar faces. You could’ve met her tomorrow.”

“I’m not just a familiar face. I’m the Avatar’s personal healer. It is pertinent that I do a check up on my patient right after she was released from that hellish place you call prison.” Kya moved towards Korra, first looking her over before moving towards the bathroom and returning with a floating ball of water. She knelt down by Korra moving the water over her chest before placing her hands over it causing it to glow brightly. “Any pain?”

“Nothing that isn’t new.” Korra replied while Lin grunted in frustration about being ignored and also having to wait to eat until Korra could as well.

“How about sleep?”

“Kya you know I never sleep. And before you ask, the dreams are never going to go away so there is no point in asking.” Kya frowned before silently moving the water around Korra’s body checking and healing any abnormalities. After one final sweep she pulled away and sent the water towards the sink in the bathroom. 

"Great! Let's start." Korra reached for the food on her plate and was stopped by another hand on hers. 

"Careful. Don't eat too much. This food is better than the grub you were served in the prison. You might throw up if you consume too much." Korra looked up at Kya then down at the hand holding hers before reaching for a bread roll and shoving the whole thing into her mouth. She gave Kya a cheeky smile with her mouth full and only received an eye roll. 

"You're right we should be more careful with your diet. I brought all this food up for nothing," Lin said dejectedly. 

"Guess, I'll just have to join you then,"Kya said with a smirk. Lin huffed as Kya moved to sit next to her scooching as close as possible and stealing food from her plate. 

The trio were lost in their reunion dinner until they were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. They turned their heads to find 2 neutral faced people, 1 slightly confused and envious person and 1 salivating over all of the food. 

Lin puffed out her chest trying to regain her serious facade, "As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted." Kya and Korra shared a smirk at their success in derailing the oh-so-serious Chief. "From tomorrow onwards you will be staying here in order to properly watch over Korra. I've talked with Tenzin to arrange for this floor to be cleared. You'll have your pick of the rooms. The White Lotus guards will temporarily remain here for the rest of the night. So go home, pack efficiently and tie up any loose ends. This mission could take months to complete." 

"Months? You think it's really going to take me that long?" Lin gestured with her hand to dismiss the group before turning back to Korra. The four popped a salute and marched out of the room. They had a lot of information to swallow and they only had one night to do it. As the doors slid closed they could hear the sounds of a merry reunion. The White Lotus guards looked at them and each gave them a nod of respect before giving them one last message. 

"Good luck." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed any discrepancies or repetitiveness in any of the characters, don't worry I didn't just make a mistake. Each mannerism has a reason. Hang around long enough and you might find out why these characters act this way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did or even if you didn't, please do share your opinion. I would love to hear from all of you! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I confused anyone, but I just want to clear this up. The "apparatus" I mention in this chapter is basically that thing they used in the 3rd season of LOK when Korra and Asami were captured with maybe a little more complexity. Imagine it however you like, I just didn't want to confuse anyone.


End file.
